State of the Uterus
"State of the Uterus" is the sixth episode of the sixth season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the seventy-first episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 27, 2018. It was written by Merritt Tierce and directed by Constantine Makris. Synopsis While Daddy deals with backlash, Badison plots revenge. Flaca finds a co-host for her radio show. Lorna discovers that pregnancy has its perks. Plot Present Dayanara Diaz is drawing when Daddy comes up. She says that she must be feeling better if she's drawing. Daddy says she's welcome but Daya lies and says that she didn't take any of her pills. Daddy is called by Barbara Denning. Barbara tells her that the rat prank was hilarious. But then she says that she really outdid herself and that she doesn't know what to expect next. Barbara wonders why she keeps Daddy around. Daddy says because she takes care of the details. Daddy continues on and says that because of the incident jobs will be coming their way instead of going to C block. Barbara says it's been a week and still no jobs. Barbara says that Daddy is losing control but Daddy says that she isn't. She says that everyone's going to love Barbara after this plays out and hands her some oxycodone. Natalie Figueroa is in her office when Linda Ferguson storms in upset about an article in the paper about the rats. Linda tells her that there was rat poop in every shipment. Linda threatens to fire her but Fig says that if she were gonna fire her she would've done it already. Fig says that Linda wants her help. Fig tells her that this is a PR issue. Linda asks if she can stay and brainstorm. Fig says that that isn't a question and Linda says no. Linda orders Panera for the both of them. Piper is in line with Alex who is waiting to see the gynecologist. Piper says that she isn't in line she's just waiting with Alex. She says that she's waiting until she gets out to go to the doctor in nine months. Sophia Burset and Gloria Mendoza are talking further down the line. Lorna and Blanca are talking about Lorna's pregnancy. Blanca tells her to test out what telling people she's pregnant will do. She asks the person ahead of her if she can cut in line and she says sure. Another inmate tells the rest of them to move aside because Lorna's pregnant. So Lorna heads to the front of the line. CO Young hands over the keys to Joel Luschek and dubs him head of recreation. Young tells him that he needs to find someone to replace Cathy for the radio show. Luschek says that this might get him some Fantasy Inmate points. Young says that the whole thing is morally reprehensible. Aleida Diaz arrives at the foster home where Lucy Diaz, Eva Diaz, Christina Diaz, and Emiliano Diaz are staying. They ask if she's here to get them out. Aleida says that she's working on that and Emiliano says that that's bullshit. Aleida has to break up a fight that Emiliano is involved in. She learns that a lot of people are living in this house. The woman says that they're lucky that the siblings got to stay together. Lucy says that she wants to go home but Aleida says she can't right now. Aleida gives her some gummies and tells her that she's going to sell a bunch of these so that she can get them back. Aleida tells Emiliano and Christina that they need to take care of their siblings. Christina says that she doesn't want to go back to living with her. Aleida says Lucy does but Emiliano says that she doesn't remember what living with Aleida was like. Daddy is running low on drugs. She goes to talk to CO Hellman about it. He tells her that because of her stunt the drugs aren't coming in anymore. He was smuggling it in with the cheese. Daddy says that they need to find a new way to bring it in. Hellman says if he does find a new way D block is out. Red is talking to her lawyer. He tells her that there is evidence that implicates her in the murder of Desi Piscatella. He also tells her that he made a plea deal for her. If she admits to the riot charges, they'll drop everything else. Red tells him this isn't good and that this is complete bullshit. He tells her that the best chance she has at seeing her family again is this deal. Red says that this is wrong and that she's being a scapegoat. He says that if she goes to trial she won't win and that she'll die in here. Red takes a pen and signs the papers. She does this as she cries. Taystee is at court with her lawyer. She tells her that she didn't kill anybody. Her lawyer tells her to take the plea deal. The judge asks her if she's guilty of insighting the riot and she says yes. He asks her if she's guilty of murder and she says no. The people in the room start clapping. Her lawyer is handed a card. Apparently, the ACLU is putting a legal team together to help her. Taystee says that at least they believe in her. The lawyer tells her that she believes in her but that she doesn't think she's going to get the justice she's looking for. As Taystee is taken from the room, the audience tells her to stay strong. Luschek is interviewing people for the radio. Flaca tries to get the job but she can't perform without Maritza Ramos. Gloria is in the patient room after her gynecological exam. The doctor asks her when her last period was and she says she doesn't remember but that it's been a while. He suggests that she's going through the change and tells her what signs to look for. He also tells her that exercise will help redistribute her hormones. Piper and Gloria are cleaning the cheese room while Madison watches. Piper says it's a shame that they lost these jobs. Beth Hoefler suggests that they take some maintenance jobs from D-block. Madison tells her that she wants to make their jobs shittier. They are taken to the laundry room where Madison tells them to take a dump on D-blocks clean uniforms. Nicole Eckelcamp is the first to volunteer. Madison asks Piper to do it but she says that she can't go poop on demand. Madison threatens to give them each a "surprise" if they don't poop on the clothes. Alvarez and Copeland are outside and have overheard what they're doing. Alvarez wants to stop them but Copeland says that that's multiple 10 point incidents that will help them out in Fantasy Inmate. Copeland tells him that she's playing the long game. Flaca goes and sits with Lorna. She tells Lorna that she's looking for a co-host for her radio show. Lorna becomes super interested but Flaca retracts her offer after Lorna insults her. Nicky scoots over and tells her that she'd be a great radio host because she was raised on Howard Stern. Flaca walks away after telling them that they're underestimating the power of fashion tips and gossip. Blanca is having her gynecological exam. She asks if her uterus can contain life. The doctor says that if she got pregnant tomorrow she'd be high risk. Nicky and Lorna are taken to the laundry room. Lorna is crying because Vinny wasn't there for her exam. They go to unload the laundry but realize that they've been pooped on. Everyone asks Daddy what they're going to do about it. Daddy says that they disrespected them. She also lies and says that C-block is the ones who took the drugs because they turned the guard that was bringing it in. She tells them that nobody messes with Daddy and that nobody messes with Daddy's girls. Alex and Piper are having lunch while Piper tells Alex about what she did. Alex tells her that she needs to not give a shit about all that and just be there with Alex. Piper tells her that they have a wedding to plan. Alex says in four years but Piper says she can't wait that long. Alex doesn't want a prison wedding but Piper manages to convince her. Red is admitted to C-block and Piper tries to say hi but Red ignores her. Red grabs a tray and sits down to eat. Alex and Piper sit with her as Piper tries to explain what happened. Red tells her that she tried to warn them but that Nicky was the only one who spoke to her before she sold her out. Piper apologizes for what she did. Alex tells Red that she knows where to find them when she wants to talk. They leave and Blanca comes to sit with Red. Red gets upset because she learns that Blanca didn't get any time added to her sentence. Luschek oversees the inmates exercising but the VCR eats the tape. This upsets the inmates. Especially Gloria who is having trouble accepting that she's going through the change. Luschek yells at them to be quiet and tells them to go back to their cells. Burset tries to comfort Gloria as they walk back to their cells. Fig tells Linda to hire some marketing interns to help with the PR nightmare. Linda gets a call from her assistant telling her that the ACLU wants a statement about how they've treated Taystee. Linda tells him to ignore that for now and that she'll call him back. Linda tells Fig to do the paperwork to get Taystee to gen pop so that she can release a press release. She tells her to do it now or Fig is fired. Piper and Alex go to Piper's room and find that someone has pooped on Piper's pillow. Cindy Hayes and Flaca are in line talking about how their pubic hair is so long that the gynecologist is going to have trouble finding their vagina. Madison goes to talk to Carol. Carol tells Madison that Barbara and her squad tanked their entire business and that she wants to end them. Madison says that she gets it: shanks not pranks. Aleida is at a class that will help her get her kids back. She talks to one of the other mothers about her situation but the teacher tells her that he can only give her credit for this class if she participates. Aleida tells him that she already knows all of this. The teacher says that there must be some reason why her children aren't with her. Aleida tells him about her kids shitty living situation and how they should be with her. The teacher tells them that if they meet the minimum requirements that their children will be returned to them. The teacher asks her if she has a job. Aleida starts to talk about NutriHerbal. Daya goes to the bathroom and finds Daddy in the shower. She asks her if she's okay but Daddy doesn't respond. Daya tells her that it's okay that she doesn't have to tell her anything. Daddy tells her that there are some bells that you can't unring. Daya tells her that she did take the pills and thanks her for them. Daddy tells her that her butt is going to get wet and Daya says it's already soaked. They sit there just looking at each other. Flaca and Cindy go to the radio host auditions and Luschek gives them the job. He says he can't take any more auditions. Flaca asks when they start and Luschek says tomorrow at 4am and to keep it educational. Red calls her son and tells him that she fooled herself into thinking the woman at the prison were her family. But that only her family is her family. She tells Vasily to come visit her and he says he will. She tells him that he's a good son. Cindy and Flaca try to come up with a name for their show. They decide on "Max Flava." Suddenly, everyone starts clapping and it's because Taystee has finally been allowed to enter gen pop. Cindy asks her if she took a plea and Taystee says no that she's going to trial because people need to know the truth. Flashbacks Dominga Duarte In a flashback, Daddy is at a party. She's trying to recruit a new girl into the escort business. She asks the girl what she's going to school for and the girl says veterinary school. Daddy says that she can pay it all off if she just plays with one corny rich guy. Daddy wakes up after the party surrounded by scantily clad women. She overhears two clients talking above her. She gets up and goes upstairs and asks whats wrong. They tell her not to worry about it but she pushes past them and goes into the bedroom. There she finds one of her girls dead. She blames the guy but his security says that it was an accident. Daddy comes up with a plan to move the girl after everyone's left. She tells the guy to leave and to tell people he went back to the city late last night. Some time later, Daddy is busy cutting tomatoes when her phone beeps. She's received a text from Felipe who wants to talk. She leaves the room but is followed by one of her girls. She asks what's wrong but Daddy says that everything's fine. The two of them end up making out and falling back onto the bed. Felipe shows up at Daddy's apartment. Felipe asks if they're still good and Daddy says that he doesn't have to worry about her. Felipe hands her some cash and asks her for another girl. He points to the one that Daddy just slept with. Daddy tells him no problem and to give her five minutes. Daddy goes and tells Amber to get her stuff ready because it's party time. Memorable Quotes TBA. Galleries TBA. Cast http://www.imdb.com/title/tt7539856/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast * Asra Arif as Vanessa * Elizabeth Cappuccino as Amber * Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset * Venida Evans as Mabel * Amanda Fuller as Badison Murphy * Daphne Gaines as Supporter One * Kana Hatakeyama as Charlene Teng * Rebecca Knox as Tina Swope * Alice Kremelberg as Nicole Eckelcamp * Annie McNamara as Sue Gillan * Andreas Pliatsikas as Server * Alysia Reiner as Natalie Figueroa * Shirley Roeca as Vazquez * José Roldan Jr. as Bodyguard * Henny Russell as Carol Denning * Reema Sampat as Shruti Chambal * Besanya Santiago as Raquel Munoz * Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman * Phumzile Sitole as Antoinetta Kerson * Finnerty Steeves as Beth Hoefler * Chuck Taber as Diner Patron * Christina Toth as Annalisa Damiva * Nicholas Velez as Javier * Courtney Gonzalez as Inmate (uncredited) Music TBA. Trivia TBA. Navigation Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Daddy's Flashback